


The World Beyond our Gaze

by caretaker158



Category: Endride (Anime)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretaker158/pseuds/caretaker158
Summary: Two boys raised in separate worlds meet, though they walk on the same path, their destinations are different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an Endride fanfic.

Shun Asanaga:

For as long as he could remember, he had secretly wished that every crystal he stared into would lead to some unseen world, but he never would have imagined that his fantasy would become a large part of his reality. Actually, it 'was' his reality, the world he had only dreamed of up until now was in fact the world where he was born. He even still had a blood relative living within the hidden world. He knew that he loved this world from the moment he arrived, without even realizing the truth about himself. There were times where he asked himself, if his attachment to this mysterious domain was due to the circumstances of his birth or the simple fact that he had enjoyed his time amongst its people. Whatever the case was, it didn’t matter because in the end he knew where his true home was.

Maybe somewhere deep down, he always knew the truth, if not for the fact that he was so focused on his loved ones from his adopted home he may have realized the truth sooner. The world where he was raised and the world he was born in were quite different, in spite of that he loved them both, it saddened him somewhat to leave his birth home it when he was just beginning to learn about himself. There were times where he wondered what would have happened if things had turned out differently, if he had grown up with his birth family and lived in the world where his adopted people believed it to be only legend, although it was too late for late for that. Perhaps he would never again be able to venture into the realm from which he came from, but he was okay with it. Because even if it was just his imagination, he felt like he knew the happenings of the hidden world just by gazing into a single crystal.

* * *

Emilio Langheim:

For years all he cared about was vengeance for his father’s demise, nothing else mattered, but that didn’t he still cared for those he considered close. He didn’t want them to get involved in his quest because he was concerned for their well-being. When he met the boy from another world with surprising abilities, he never would have imagined hurting him, since there was no chance a stranger from a completely different world would need to concern himself with a place where didn’t never belonged to in the first place. How wrong he was, when he came to the discovery that the person he prompted to complete his revenge was in fact the one who suffered the most from the endeavor. Everything he believed ended up being a complete lie and the worst of it was he wasn’t the one who they lied to.

He was wrong about everything and it was too late to change things for his family, but not for his country. The boy from another world returned to whence he came, even though it was never the world he was born in, it was the only home he ever knew, and the last of his adopted family was waiting for him. Though the other-worlder bore no resentment for all that had happened, he knew where he belonged. There were times he would ask himself, if he wasn’t so caught up in his desire for vengeance, would things have been different for the top worlder, for both of them? Perhaps he would never see his surface world friend, but somehow he knew just by staring at the brilliant crystal above his world that everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story, feel free to comment.


End file.
